


Disastermoon

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Disastermoon

Passports? Check.

Luggage? Check.

Car Keys? Check.

Wife? Ch— _wait… where the hell is she?_

“Yah!” you call out and Mark pales before turning to the sound of your voice. “Are you serious right now, Mark? You’re really gonna leave me — your wife — behind at the duty free store?”

“Sorry baby,” Mark smiles sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to. I just got stuck in my head trying to make sure everything’s perfect, you know?”

You roll your eyes but smile nonetheless. “It’s not going to be perfect without your wife there,” you scold him playfully. “You’re lucky that I didn’t max out our credit card in there.”

Mark laughs before walking over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your forehead. “Lucky our credit card is with me then, huh?”

“Yeah, lucky. Better not use up all your luck on the first day or our honeymoon may end up in disaster.”

“Please, I don’t need luck,” he scoffs. “I planned this after all. We’re at the Maldives with a villa to ourselves and activities already planned out for the week. What could go wrong?”

* * *

_What could go wrong?_ A lot apparently. 

_Murphy’s Law; Anything that could go wrong, will go wrong._

Mark realises this as you make your way to the activity that he’s organised for today. _Couple Massage Therapy._ Mark thinks that you both need it after all the stress of the wedding planning and that’s why you’re both on the way there now.

Excitement fills you as you walk however, it begins to die down as soon as you approach the gazebo by the beach that the guide is leading you to.

“Is this a group massage therapy?” you whisper your question to Mark, eyes staring at the group ahead of you with a smile on your face due to their watchful eyes.

“Not as far as I’m aware,” Mark whispers back. “I’m not sure what’s going on but I can—”

Mark doesn’t get to finish his sentence, as a lady stands up from the floor and interrupts him. “Ah, our last couple has finally joined us,” she greets before gesturing to the two empty cushions on the floor. You follow her instructions and sit down, unsure of what is happening. “We can finally begin our group counselling.”

“Excuse me, what?” Mark asks confused. “Did you say counselling?” 

The lady nods enthusiastically. “This is _Couple **Message** Therapy_; where we all sit down and talk about our issues and work through them together.”

You burst out laughing despite yourself and Mark glares at you. “This isn’t funny,” he leans in, whispering in your ear.

“It’s a little funny,” you whisper back before you turn your attention back to the woman much to Mark’s chagrin. “I have a few issues that I’d like to discuss.”

“Perfect! A volunteer!”

Mark grabs your arm and brings you closer to him. You turn to face him, eyebrows raised and bottom lip caught between your teeth to stop yourself from laughing as he continues to glare at you. “Don’t even think about it,” he warns and shakes his head, also close to laughing out loud.

“He picks his nose while we watch movies,” you blurt out and the group gasps. You keep your eyes on him to gauge his reaction, considering yourself blessed when his mouth hangs open in shock.

Mark huffs. “Baby come on. Please don’t,” he pleads before he turns to address the group. “Sorry guys, we just got married and—”

“And he always eats all the kimchi without buying a new jar,” you add and the group gasps again.

“Hey, come on stop,” he begs you. “Are you doing this because of what happened at the airport yesterday?”

“No, this is great!”

Mark stands and throws you the scariest glare he could muster but you could only laugh at his adorable pouting face. He rolls his eyes and storms off, with you hot on his trail.

“Wait, baby come on,” you call out. “I don’t care that you pick your nose!” 

Mark turns and you halt, unsure of what his next move is. He swiftly moves towards you, bending to pick you up and sling you over his shoulder. He continues to sulk during the last few metres back to your villa, delivering a slap to your ass each time you giggle at him.

He sets you down after crossing the threshold of your villa, wanting to get away from you to continue sulking. Unfortunately, your reflexes are faster and you wrap your arms around his neck to cling onto him.

“Stop sulking,” you order him cutely and he almost gives in.

Mark shakes his head, “No.”

“I know how to cheer you up,” you smile.

“This day is ruined,” he scoffs. “There’s nothing you can do—”

“Instead of having some stranger massage you, I can do it instead.”

Mark laughs and you sigh in relief as his mood finally lifts. “Yeah, that works,” he smirks before grabbing your hand and dragging you to the bedroom. 

This is definitely better than his original plan. He just hopes that the rest of your honeymoon won’t have any more hiccups.

* * *

Mark couldn’t believe it.

He didn’t think the disaster of yesterday would continue but as he finds himself surrounded by trees and greenery, he knows that he couldn’t be more wrong.

“I thought we’re having lunch at the beach?” you ask distractedly as you try to move a branch away from your face.

“We are,” Mark simply replies.

“But, we’re in a forest?”

“We are.”

“We’re lost aren’t we?”

“We are,” Mark sighs as he halts in his tracks. “I checked the map and I swear there was a shortcut here and… why are you looking at me like that?”

“How do you always look like you’re coming out of a magazine?”

Mark’s eyes widen, blush tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He opens his mouth to utter a retort but can’t find his voice so he just chooses to shut it and turn back around.

“Oh, no you don’t,” you laugh, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face you again. “Since we’re lost anyway, we can have an impromptu photoshoot here! I even brought my good camera!”

Mark knows he should say no. He knows that you would find some way to tease him about this and he would have to deal with it forever. Shaking his head, he prepares to decline but when he turns and sees your face lit up like Christmas morning, he knows he has no choice. “Let’s get this over with,” he sighs and you squeal in delight.

He spends the next half hour following your directions as you try to take the perfect photo of him. He hears you sigh every time you check each photo and he starts to feel conscious about the whole situation. “Is something wrong?” he asks.

“You look so embarrassed in these photos,” you sigh. “You’re perfect. What are you embarrassed about?”

“Am not,” Mark counters as he blushes. “This whole thing is just a bit awkward that’s all.”

“It’s just me here,” you laugh. “Who’s judging you? Is it the tree? I’ll tell him off right now.”

Mark’s eyes widen as you walk to the nearest tree next to him. “What? Babe, no.”

“What do you have against my husband, Mr. Tree?” you ask out loud, face serious as you jab the tree trunk with your finger. “I will cut you down.”

“Babe,” he laughs, unable to stop himself. “No. Don’t do this.”

“I am defending your honour,” you scoff before turning back to the tree. 

You start berating the tree again, only stopping when you hear Mark guffaw beside you. It’s not long before you join him because his laugh is your absolute favourite sound in the world. Mark starts to calm down, wiping the tears from his eyes as he walks over to you, cupping your face in his hands before he kisses you.

“God, I am _so_ in love with you,” Mark whispers as he pulls away and you bring him in for another.

“I am _so_ in love with you, too,” you whisper back. “But I swear to God, if I don’t eat soon, I will divorce you.”

“You really know how to ruin a moment,” Mark rolls his eyes before entwining your hands together and leading you back to the villa.

“You love me,” you tease him.

“I do,” he replies back. “I’ll order some takeout for when we get back.”

As soon as you enter your villa, the smell of your favourite meals waft through the air. You moan and Mark laughs, his arm gripping your waist tight to lead you where the food is located. He pulls your chair out for you and you sit, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket down to you so you could kiss him before he can head over to his seat.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” you ask him with a smile.

“Once or twice,” he laughs heartily. “It wouldn’t hurt to hear it again though.”

“I love you, Mr. Tuan.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Tuan.”

* * *

Your eyes flutter open as Mark wakes you from your nap. Gifting him a sleepy smile, Mark looks at you like he’s falling in love with you all over again. Brushing your hair away from your face, he cups your face; thumb gliding along your cheek. 

Staring lovingly up at your husband, you can’t believe how lucky you are. You must’ve done something amazing in your past life to have been allowed to be loved by him. Leaning into his touch, you plant a kiss on his palm before sitting up and doing the same to his lips.

“This is so unfair,” you whine against his lips. 

Mark sighs before kissing you again. “What is?”

“This whole thing,” you say, gesturing your hand up and down his body. “You’re literally in shorts, a white tank and a blue polo shirt… and _fuck_, you look so good, babe.”

Colour tints his cheek and ears like it always does when you compliment him and he shyly bows his head. Grasping your hand, he brings it up to his lips so he can kiss the back of it. “I don’t look as good as you do.”

“Shut up,” you shove him playfully and he laughs. “What’s the plan anyway?”

“I was hoping we could take a walk by the beach,” Mark offers and you nod. “Go and get ready. I’ll be waiting by the pool.”

You opt for a white see through beach kaftan, showcasing your black bikini top and bottoms, to tease Mark. He knew what he was doing by wearing that white tank so now it’s your turn to mess with him. Grabbing your sandals from your suitcase, you make your way towards the pool where you knew he’d be waiting.

“You’re not going out in that,” Mark announces when you arrive at the wading pool, where he was dipping his feet.

“What? I’m covered up,” you whine and point to your dress. “People have seen me with less on the beach.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Mark gulps as he scans his eyes and up down your body. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you and I don’t want to get arrested for having sex in public.”

It’s your turn to blush this time. “If you don’t shut up,” you huff before stepping into the pool wading area and kicking into the water to splash Mark.

He gapes at you before looking down at his slightly drenched shirt. “You did not just splash me,” he states in shock.

“Actually, I did,” you reply smugly. “In fact, I— _oh my god! Mark_!”

“You splash me. I splash you,” he sneers. He’s about to utter another retort but it gets stuck in his throat when you splash him again. The water hits his face this time. “Oh, it’s on.”

“Try me, bitch,” you taunt him and from the look on his face, you know that you’ve made a terrible mistake.

Mark flashes you a sly grin before launching himself at you, quickly locking you in his arms. He easily lifts you off of your feet, holding you close to him as he starts making his way to the diving area of the pool.

“You wouldn’t,” you stare pleadingly at him but it’s no use. Your fate is sealed.

“Before I do this,” Mark states, steadying his stance and getting himself ready to throw you over. “I want you to know that I have always loved you.”

“Mark Tuan, I swear to God, I— _ahhh_!” you scream as you hit the water. You gather your bearings first, before quickly resurfacing; getting your hair away from your face as you catch your breath. 

You turn and turn, trying to spot Mark, only to find him literally on the floor of the wading pool, laughing his heart out. He finally sits up, wiping the tears from his face before he points at you. “You should’ve seen your face,” he says in between breaths but ultimately gives up and laughs again.

He’s laughing so much that he doesn’t notice you approach him, until you are right in front of him. His eyes widen and he tries to scoot away but it’s too late. You’ve latched onto his blue polo shirt and used it to drag him into the water with you.

“What was that for?” Mark asks when resurfaces from the water and swims over to your side of the pool. He finally reaches you, his body sandwiching you between him and the wall. Placing his arms on each side of your arms, he cages you in.

“It’s simple really,” you say as calmly as you could even though your heart is thundering from your chest from his close proximity. “If I get wet then so do you.”

“So you’re wet, huh?” Mark smirks before leaning in and capturing your lips in his. You wrap your hands behind his head keeping him in place as you move to deepen the kiss. He finds himself responding but suddenly remembering the plans for this afternoon, so he pulls on your hands as he moves away.

“Why are we stopping?” you whine and he laughs.

“We have to,” he whines, too. “We have plans—”

“Screw the plans, babe,” you reply. “Mark, I love you, but your plans have been disastrous.”

Mark opens his mouth to defend himself but when you raise your brow in challenge, he acknowledges his defeat. “You’re right,” he sighs. “They have been. Sorry for making our honeymoon a disastermoon.”

“What? This is not a disastermoon,” you assure him. “This is the most fun I’ve had for a long time.”

“Really?” Mark’s mood perks up at your revelation.

“Really,” you confirm. “I’m in a beautiful place with the love of my life, celebrating our love for each other. Sure, there’s been some hiccups along the way but we’ve managed to make up for it afterwards.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Mark asks, leaning his forehead against yours, feeling overwhelmed with his love for you.

“You have,” you answer as you graze your fingertips from the hem of his tank, up his clothed torso before cupping his face. “This time, why don’t you show me?”

“I like the sound of that,” he whispers and moulds his lips onto yours, vowing to spend the rest of the night showing you just how much he loves you, in every way possible.

_What could go wrong? Just like Murphy’s Law, anything that could go wrong, will go wrong. None of that matters though, as long as he had you by his side._


End file.
